Encuentros
by Sibizgz
Summary: AQUI OS DEJO UN ONESHOT, ALGO PEQUEÑITO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTOS DIAS MIENTRAS ESTABA EN EL HOSPITAL CON UN FAMILIAR. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, SALE ASI DEL CORAZÓN, ES SENCILLITO PERO BUENO... SIBI


**ENCUENTROS**

Caminaba por la calle, abstraida en las mil y una historias que su cerebro componia con respecto a la realidad que le rodeaba. Las aceras pasaban sin pausa bajo las suelas de sus zapatos y los edificios se difuminaban bajo la mirada ausente de sus pupilas. No sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía pues llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo.

Y como atraida por una fuerza invisible se vio a si misma de pie en aquel cruce, observando como los coches llevaban su ritmo frenético a través de la oscurecida ciudad. Una fuerza extraña, algo en lo que nunca había creido, pues no se basaba en nada tangible y constatable. Una sensación ilógica en el fondo de su estómago, le decia que aquel era el sitio correcto, que aquel era el punto donde debía detener su caminar.

Nunca había actuado de aquella manera, jamás se había dejado llevar ilógicamente por la fuerza de nada que no fuesen sus pensamientos racionales. Pero a pesar de ello, allí se encontraba buscando algo a traves de la oscura nada que la rodeaba, a través del caos de la noche en aquella condenada urbe.

Un destello se quemó en su mirada. Una clara impresión bermellón, como una mancha que pasó fugaz frente a sus ojos. Y cuando centró su vista en el objeto que había pasado tan raudo a su lado; tan rápido que de haberla golpeado sin duda su cuerpo decoraria las ruedas de cualquiera de aquellos coches, descubrió a un niño de no más de cinco años. Un muchachito de rizos dorados que llevaba una camiseta roja y que corria huyendo de algo que lo perseguia sin mirar hacia donde se dirigían sus pasos.

Y algo en aquel niño le recordó a ella misma, o quizas a cierto niño que también con el pelo rubio en alguna ocasión la había abrazado y le había hecho sentirse más humana, igual que su padre. De modo que cuando sus sentidos la alertaron de que aquel muchacho se dirigía irremediablemente hacia su propio desastre no dudo, no tuvo un momento de pausa, por segunda vez en aquella tarde, simplemente, no pensó.

Se tiró detrás del chico, lo agarró fuertemente por la mochila y giró su posición con la suya, permitiendo que su propio cuerpo aceptase el golpe de un turismo gris que estaba destinado a chocar con el niño.

La gente comenzó a gritar, oyó las ruedas de los otros coches chirriando al frenar a escasos metros de donde su cabeza descansaba. Oyó como el niño lloraba desconsolado a su lado mientras agarraba fuertemente su mano, notó las lágrimas del muchacho que mojaban sus propias mejillas y como pedía ayuda desesperado. Pero todo eso flotaba a su alrededor, como si no tuviese la más mínima importancia. Un suspiró se escapó de su pecho y notó su consciencia desvanecerse, el niño estaba bien y ella notaba algo humedo que abrazaba su cuerpo.

El policia de tráfico Mike Roberts sólo pudo mirar horrorizado al otro lado de la calle. El niño había salido disparado de algun punto y aquella mujer, que parecía tan frágil, había aparecido en el momento justo. Con una fuerza que no parecía provenir de su fino cuerpo había salvado la vida del muchacho.

Miró tristemente el cuerpo de aquella joven, la sangre manaba incontenible y cubria su cuerpo en medio de un grupo de coches, las luces de la ingrata ciudad y un sin numero de curiosos. Se sentía enfermo, tan joven... Cogío el movil y llamó a una ambulancia, se acercó a ella por si podía hacer algo y un susurro salió de sus labios, aproximo su oído para no perder las palabras de la chica.

-Agente... agente es... especial. Booth... Seeley Bo... Booth.

Y su voz se apagó, las sirenas sonaban, por lo visto alguien más había llamado y se había adelantado a las reacciones del policia. Los sanitarios llegaron al lugar del accidente y apartaron a los curiosos. Mike miró tristemente como se llevaban el cuerpo de la muchacha, la ambulancia era del hospital St. Mary's.

La gente se marchó de aquel lugar tan rápido como habían llegado, ya no había nada con lo que satisfacer su morbo por los sucesos. Un muchacho lloraba desconsolado sentado en el borde de la acera, y el policia se acercó a él mientras llamaba por el móvil. La voz del hombre quedó apagada por los sonidos de la ciudad mientras al otro lado de la línea el mundo de una persona se desvanecía bajo sus pies.

Cuando llegó por fin al hospital nadie supo darle indicaciones sobre lo courrido. Sólo había conseguido averiguar que un coche había atropellado a una mujer en el centro pero nada más.

Debía calmarse, no tenía porque ser ella. El policia no había podido darle muchos datos, sólo que una muchacha morena había sufrido un accidente y su nombre era lo último que había pronunciado antes de que se la llevase la camilla.

Sin embargo la preocupación lo comía por dentro, había llamado unas diez veces a los diferentes numeros de su compañera y no respondía y algo en lo profundo de su pecho le decía que su mundo se tambaleaba. Que algo andaba mal, una sensación desde el corazón le hacía sentirse como si arrancasen fuertemente una pieza del mismo y no pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Se sintió frustrado e inutil y se dirigió a un nuevo médico que salia del quirofano con la bata manchada de sangre.

El médico vio a aquel hombre desesperado y notó una conexión automática con su dolor. Había atendido a mucha gente, había hablado con sus familias y visto el sufrimiento en todas su formas. Pero él mismo lo había padecido al perder a alguien demasiado querido, demasiado extrañado, todo por culpa de las locuras de la carretera. De modo que aunque no sabía exactamente lo ocurrido, sentía que todo aquello le era demasiado cercano.

Ante los ojos de aquel hombre, que poco a poco se iban llenando de lágrimas describió a la chica que acababa de operar. Y aunque no supo decir su nombre pues iba indocumentada, y aunque no pudo darle la ubicación exacta del accidente, algo se rompió en el peho de Seeley Booth. Porque en cualquier lugar del mundo y ante cualquier circunstancia sabía reconocer la descripción de su compañera, su amiga, su confidente. No podía seguir pensando con claridad.

Un niño se acercó a ambos, había estado sentado en el mismo asiento durante casi una hora, pero nadie se había percatado de él, nadie había reparado en su diminuta presencia. Tomó la mano del agente y le dijo lo único que podía confortarlo.

-Ella es un ángel, me salvó. Es un ángel y no puede morir porque he rezado por ella.

Las lágrimas de Booth rodaron incontroladas por sus mejillas mientras el doctor posaba una mano en su hombro. No escuchaba lo que le decía, no quería hacerlo. Perdió la noción de lo que le rodeaba, perdió el sentido del tiempo, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció y nada volvió a tener sentido hasta que estuvo en aquella blanca y aseptica habitación. Hasta que cogió la fria mano de Temperance entre las suyas. Hasta que mentalmente le recriminó que se hubiese dejado llevar por sus instintos por una vez.

Gritó a Dios, le gritó a ella por abandonarlo de esa manera y todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor. Miró su rostro, que sobre aquella camilla parecía sereno y placido, acarició la mejilla de aquella mujer que lo sacaba de quicio, que le retaba una y otra vez y lo obligaba a cuestionarselo todo, a buscar lo mejor de si mismo.

Sin pensar se acercó a ella y posando un suave beso en sus labios dejó que sus lágrimas mojasen el rostro de ella. No tenía valor para moverse lejos de su lado, no podía pensar en separarse de aquel rsotro que ahora ya no lo miraba. Y simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas con sus manos aferradas a la de ella. Pidió perdón, rezó y lloró, y no prestó atención a nada más hasta que el doctor lo sacó suave pero firmemente de la habitación. ¿Que podía hacer ahora?, la impotencia lo dejo mudo de dolor.

Una mano lo cogió del hombro y lo hizo volverse, Angela lo miraba desolada, las lágrimas también habían ardido en sus mejillas, también habían marcado profundos regueros de pena a través de su rostro. Sintió como la artísta lo abrazaba y susurraba algo en su oído.

-Confía, ten fe, ella es fuerte. Sólo ten fe. Volverá porque sabe que la estás esperando.

Y supo que tenía razón, porque Dios no podía permitir que aquella extraordinaria mujer abandonase ese mundo todavía, no dejaría que ella se fuese sin haberle dado una oportunidad. No podía ser cierto que le hubiese envíado todo aquel amor, todos aquellos sentimientos por ella y no les diese la oportunidad de compartirlos. Sintió su fe inquebrantable y descubrió que era cierto, ella volvería y ya no permitiría que se alejase de su lado, porque en el fondo de su alma nunca había dudado que estan destinados a encontrarse.


End file.
